


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by artificial_ink



Series: Running If You Call My Name [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, This pairing will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy stepped into the elevator, she did not expect to meet her Avengers crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Age of Ultron! Ye have been warned. 
> 
> Also, this pairing has hit be like a back of bricks. I wrote this the moment I got home from watching the movie.
> 
> This plot is also shamelessly stolen from an episode of Will & Grace.

When Darcy stepped into the elevator, she was not expecting to run into the newest and in her humble opinion, the cutest of the Avengers recruits. Pietro Maximoff was blond, perfectly muscled and wielded an accent that made Darcy’s panties melt. She’d seen him zooming around during training, causing mischief and snarking all the way into her heart. It was obvious that his extensive injuries during the Ultron Battle weren’t holding him back. Taking his past into account, Darcy wondered if there was much that could keep the guy down. 

That particular information may have been garnered through restricted Avengers files and footage that Darcy hacked into while she was bored during one of Jane’s most recent breakthroughs. Most of the astrophysicist’s work as of late had been stuck in purely theoretical stages, meaning Darcy surfed the internet as Jane worked through equations. Darcy was sure it was all fascinating but the theories were above her ability to comprehend even if she was relatively good at following Jane’s logic. And the longer Thor was gone this time round, the more complicated Jane’s math became. 

As Jane buried her sorrow over Thor’s sudden departure within more work, Darcy decided to have unauthorized adventures and look for half decent coffee. After Ultron, the new Avengers team asked Jane had to help with research. Two first class flights and a too long car ride later, she and Darcy were in a secret underground base somewhere in upstate New York. And now Darcy was in an elevator with her zippy Avenger crush who happened to be smoldering like a boss. Of course, never without a snark Darcy suddenly found herself tongue tied and flustered. So she stumbled into the elevator and quietly pushed any random floor, trying her best to not make it obvious that she was staring at him. When her treacherous mind filled with questions, she had to look away. Her brain snowballed, wondering if anything else of his had been enhanced and did he use speed to his advantage in bed or how could she use her _mouth_ to keep him down and _oh god_ she was turning redder now. 

“You know, for all the money they spent on this place, they could have made sure all the elevator buttons lit up,” Pietro said, pulling Darcy out of the contemplations of what he felt like under that skin tight shirt of his. 

“What?” snapped Darcy, unable to process what he had said. His accent made her brain stall for a second. She also really wanted to lick him. At her deer-caught-in-headlights expression, Pietro’s face softened a fraction.

“The five button, it doesn’t work,” he clarified. Finally finding the little coherency she had left in her body, Darcy turned back towards the panel and pushed five. Just as Pietro claimed, it didn’t light up. So she pushed it a couple more times. 

“Lame,” Darcy scoffed. 

“Of course, now we are going to that floor,” Pietro pointed out and Darcy frowned. The elevator jolted to life and moved up to the fifth floor, which was only one above where she got on. 

“Shit. Sorry,” Darcy apologized, feeling like an ass in front of the one super hot guy she’s met in the last month. After her short fling with Ian, she wasn’t doing so well in the dating department. Not that it was ever that amazing before. Maybe this was why. 

“No matter,” Pietro shrugged, fixing Darcy with a kind grin that made her heart drum an interesting beat and the heat in her face shift lower. He leaned in and winked. “I get to spend another moment with you.” 

Apparently, he was not only speedy but suave as fuck. He fixed Darcy with a heated stare and she noticed his eyes fall to her mouth when she bit her bottom lip. She wanted to pull him down, run her hands through his tousled hair and nibble at the scruff along his chin. Instead, Darcy smiled back and blindly hit as many buttons on the panel that she could feel. She watched Pietro’s brow lifting before he barked out a laugh. 

“Darcy Lewis,” Darcy offered a hand and he took it. A tingle, almost like static shock ran up her hand at the touch and she wondered if he felt it too. His hand tightened ever so slightly and she thought he may have.  

“Pietro Maximoff. So Darcy, where are you actually going?” Pietro asked, still not letting go of Darcy’s hand and she was quite all right with that. They could feel the elevator continue on its awkward trip, starting and stopping at each floor. Neither of them bothered to look and see if they’d even reach the floor they originally wanted to get off at. 

“I’m on a mission to find decent coffee. At this point I’ll settle for half decent though,” Darcy explained.  

“I am afraid this place has no decent coffee, half or otherwise. But there is a nice cafe in the nearest town.” 

“That’s like an hour away right? At least?” Darcy said, knowing full well that speedy here probably had the luxury of going to it whenever the mood suited. “Not sure I want to leave boss lady unsupervised for that long.” 

“I can get you there much faster,” promised Pietro, mischief lighting up his eyes. He let go of Darcy’s hand as the elevator doors opened once more. Looking out, Darcy saw they were on the top and final floor of the base. Before she could ask Pietro what he intended, she was pulled into strong arms and the world around her blurred. Shrieking in delight, air rushed passed her and she wrapped her arms around Pietro’s neck, curling up against his chest. 

She could definitely get used to this.  

 


End file.
